


Forgiveness

by Tortellini



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a Tumblr Post, Break Up, Breaking Up & Making Up, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute, Cute Ending, Dating, Happy Ending, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Light Angst, Light-Hearted, M/M, Nervousness, Post-Break Up, Romance, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 18:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13036746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Lovino is ready to forgive Toni now. Is that how it works?Oneshot/drabble





	Forgiveness

The breakup had been a couple weeks ago. Honestly? It'd been awkward to say the least. Lovino wasn't going to lie and say everything was fine just like that. Maybe out loud he would, but to himself? Try as he might, he couldn't, even if he wanted to. 

Finally he couldn't take it anymore. He had to be the bigger person and go up to Antonio himself. 

"Okay. I'm ready to take you back now."

Toni cocked an eyebrow. "Lovi, I was the one who broke up with you..."

"Uh. I'm ready for you to take me back now then."

Antonio beamed at him. And to both of their surprises, he actually did. 


End file.
